Untitled
by Pythia
Summary: Nagi POV, Angsty, PG for slight shounen ai [Omi X Nagi]


***All characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to the great Koyasu Takehito-sama***  
  
  
'Untitled'  
  
I looked around, standing by an extremely noisy arcade, waiting for no one in particular. I was just there. Why? I had no idea. Maybe, it was because there was so much of nothing to do. Or, I had just gone insane, and so I had subjected myself to doing absolutely nothing. So, really, you could say that I was just bored. Plain bored. Mind-decayingly, brain-damagingly,   
head-explodingly bored.  
  
So, anyway, there I was. Trying to keep my legs from collapsing from all the havoc my boredom was causing in me. Then I saw it. Just sitting there in the window of a shop across the street. A beautiful, magnificent, enchanting… computer.   
  
Surprised? Well, everybody who knows me think so, too. But, hey, what I can I say? I love computers. The first time I was able to use a computer, I was instantly obsessed. I would use it everyday, for over 12 hours. The mania is still with me until today.  
  
So, I saw a computer. What's the big deal? It was THE most high-tech computer I had ever seen. It seemed to have everything. Off course, I knew it would be too expensive for me to buy. After all, I was only 12 years old. So, I guess I would have been content to just stare at it from across the street, right? Wrong. I just HAD to go over there to look at it from up close. So I did.  
  
So, now, I was standing in front of a VERY cool computer in a PC shop. As I stared at it, I noticed that it wasn't just an ordinary computer. It was a supercomputer. I sighed. I wanted it so much, but I knew that I would never have enough money to buy it.  
  
Suddenly, a little kid, about the same age as me, strolled into the store and stationed himself beside me. He, too, was marveling at the computer. He had sandy-blonde hair. And sparkling blue eyes. He was cute.  
  
Heh. So, you think I was to young to be gay then, eh? Well, think again. Sure, I guess I was still a bit too juvenile, but it's my life. Besides, all the pretty girls in grade school didn't like me. The thought I was a geek because I liked computers. They liked the macho types. Exactly the opposite of what I am. So, I lived with it.  
  
But he was cute. I continued to study the computer. So did he. A few minutes later, the other boy sighed. "I just wish I had enough to buy this…" he whispered. "Me too", I told him. He looked at me, and smiled, "Aren't you too young for a supercomputer?" he asked. "If YOU are old enough, then so am I." I retorted. He chuckled. "And besides", I continued, "The programs I use aren't supported by my computer. They're too advanced." He looked at me, grinning, "Yeah, me too." We started talking. After our meeting, we became good friends. He studied in the same school I did. That was good. We'd eat together during recess and lunch, then walk home together when classes were over.  
  
I was so happy at that time. Then, one day it happened. I didn't see him in school, so I went to the apartment where he lived. The landlady there told me that Omi had left. She told me that he left a letter for somebody named Nagi. I took it. The only thing written on the paper, that lady gave me, was sorry. I never saw him again from that day. All happiness left me; I became bitter. It was clear to me why, but I never changed.  
  
I tried to let loose all my anger and sadness. It was then I discovered that I could float things. People called it telekinesis. I borrowed books on it, and bought some too. I was able to develop my powers to a stronger level. I was 16 then.  
  
Right after my telekinesis had increased to its full potential, a group hired me. I had no work, so I accepted. I didn't know who they were, or what they were, for that matter. They just said that 'I would be called when needed.' So I waited.  
  
Then, when I was 18, while I was walking to nowhere, as usual, I passed by a flower shop. It was called The Koneko no Sumu Li. I happened to glance through the clear glass window, and saw a teenager with sandy-blonde hair. He had bright blue eyes, and bore a startling resemblance to Omi. I wanted to go in and ask who he was, but I couldn't. I didn't know why, but I couldn't. I just continued walking.  
  
A month after seeing the Omi look-alike, I received a message from the group that hired me. It turned out that they were assassins. They were called Schwarz. All of them had strange powers, like I did. I didn't really care. I didn't care about what powers they possessed. I didn't care about the fact that they were assassins. I just kept on wondering about the guy in the flower shop.  
  
A week later, I received another message. They told me to meet them at an apartment that night. So, as soon as darkness fell, I went to the apartment house's address. When I got there, they showed me pictures. Of their boss, and their enemies. I had spent a long time looking at a certain photograph. It was of the teenager in the flower shop. He was also an assassin. The computer expert of their rival. His name? Omi Tsukiyono. I didn't know what to do then.   
  
One of the guys in Schwarz was a mind reader. Luckily, I had learned to block my thoughts from people in one of the books I had read. This was good because I wouldn't want any of the other people with me to find out that I had a friend from our enemies. If they had known, then I bet that they would have asked ME to kill him.   
  
I had a problem now. He was my enemy, which meant that at some point I would have to kill Omi. I didn't want that. I was utterly confused.  
  
Our first mission with Weiß, Omi's assassin group. We had to stop them from how-the-hell-should-I-know. I only pretended to know. That's why I had no idea why we were doing this, all I knew was that I had to fight. And what a coincidence, I had to fight Omi. He didn't seem to remember me, so I left it that way. I tried not to injure him too much while I fought, at the same time I tried to make it look like I was doing my best. Then he would attack, and I could easily veer his arrows and darts away from me.  
  
Nobody won the fight, both groups had left.   
  
It just kept going on like that; Nobody wins, nobody loses. The only time I could see Omi was during our battles. I always seemed to end up with him. As for the flower shop, I never passed by it anymore.  
  
We kept fighting. Just fighting, fighting, fighting.  
  
And we fought. Fought and fought and fought.  
  
Then we ended up near somewhere by the sea, in a building. It had a tower, where Aya's sister was held. Aya, Omi's comrade. They had come to save her. We were battling again. Attacking. Dodging. All of us were doing that.  
  
The building had started to crumble. Weiß had gotten out. We had too, but in another way. All of us were near the seashore. Aya's sister was finally awake, she was no longer in a coma. She was standing on a cliff, I could see her clearly. I looked around. I couldn't see Weiß anywhere. I told the rest of Schwarz to go ahead, that I would find some other way to get back. They left me. I started to walk around, searching. Then I found him, Omi was sitting by the sea at the other end, his back facing me. He was crying, I could hear him calling my name softly. So, he had remembered. He just didn't show it, either that or I just didn't notice. The rest of Weiß was nowhere to be seen, so I walked towards him. I placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his head to look up at me. "N-nagi?" he asked me. I just smiled, the first smile I ever made since a long time ago. He blinked up at me, took a quick look around, then pulled me down to the sand with him. He gave me a hug; I hugged him back. He stared me in the eye for a few minutes. I just gazed at him, then he said sorry. "For what?" I asked. "For… leaving you", he said slowly. "Its alright", I told him.   
"Bu—"  
"I said that its ok."  
He sighed, "Well, if it really is fine with you…" "It is", I told him. He watched me again, then took a deep breath. It was so unexpected. He kissed me, it felt so good. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him back. I parted it abruptly, as he began to blush. "S-sorr—" he started, but I cut him off with another kiss. Then I stood up to leave. "He kept his eyes trained on me, "Where are you going?" I shook my head, "We can't have this… sorry. I only wanted to thank you for being with me before. Arigato." I turned around and started to walk away. "Demo, Nagi-kun!" I heard him call out. But I just kept on going. I ignored my knowing. Knowing what? Knowing that Omi was there. Knowing that he was watching me with pleading eyes. Knowing that he loved me. Knowing that I didn't want to leave him. Knowing that tears rolled down my lover's beautiful azure eyes. Knowing that I wanted to go back there and take him into my arms. Knowing that I would do anything for him. Knowing that I loved him too. But still I ignored everything. Let it be that way; Let him forget me. He could find somebody else besides me. He should; he's too good for me. I whirled around once more, to look at him. There were tears streaming down his lovely cheeks. There was a silent begging in his eyes. Begging for me. I knew he couldn't hear me as I said his name out loud. I whirled around once more, and strode away, as the sound of the ocean waves drowned out the single 'arigato' that I whispered to my beloved Omi.   
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
